1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved system for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine, and more particularly to such a system having a fuel injector which can be subjected to fuel at high pressure via a high-pressure fuel source and which is actuatable via a metering valve device, by which device the pressure in a pressure booster control chamber is controllable such that the pressure in a pressure booster pressure chamber, defined by a pressure booster piston, that can be filled with fuel from the high-pressure fuel source via a filling path in which a check valve is disposed and that is in communication with an injection valve member pressure chamber, is increased by the pressure booster piston such that an injection valve member opens for injecting fuel, whereupon fuel is positively displaced out of a damping chamber via a damping path, in which a damping throttle is disposed.
2. Description of the Prior Art
From German Published Patent Disclosure DE 102 29 415 A1, a system for injecting fuel into a combustion chamber of an internal combustion engine is known, having a fuel injector which can be subjected to fuel at high pressure via a high-pressure source and which is actuatable via a metering valve. An injection valve member, which is urged in the closing direction by a closing force, is surrounded by a pressure chamber. To damp the opening speed of the injection valve member, such as a nozzle needle, without impairing its fast closure, the injection valve member is assigned a damping element that is movable independently of it and that defines a damping chamber and has at least one overflow conduit for connecting the damping chamber with a further hydraulic chamber. The damping element may be embodied as a damping piston, which is surrounded by the further hydraulic chamber.